1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for coupling living polymers with a specific silane coupling agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The coupling of lithium metal-terminated polymers is a process known in the art. In accordance with this known process, a lithium metal-terminated polymer is treated with a compound having two or more functional groups containing two or more reactive sites capable of reacting with the carbon-lithium metal bonds of the lithium metal-terminated polymer. In many cases the multifunctional coupling agent thereby becomes a nucleus for the resulting structure. From this nucleus long chain polymeric branches radiate and such coupled polymers have specific properties that render them useful for particular applications.
Linear polymers are formed by employing coupling agents having two reactive sites. One type of coupling agent employed in forming linear polymers is a dihalo alkane such as dibromoethane. See G.B. Pat. No. 1,014,999. Another coupling agent employed in making linear polymers is phenyl benzoate as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,301. Radial polymers are formed by employing coupling agents having more than two reactive sites. Examples of such coupling agents include among others: SiCl.sub.4 --U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,664; Polyepoxides, polyisocyanates, polyimines, polyaldehydes, polyketones, polyanhydrides, polyesters, polyhalides--U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,383; Diesters--U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,452; Methoxy silanes--U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,954; Divinyl benzene--U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,830; 1,3,5-benzenetricarboxylic acid trichloride--U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,332; and glycidoxy-methoxy silanes--U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,042.
A new coupling agent has now been discovered that results in polymers having a site of unsaturation at the coupling agent residue which is available for further reaction or derivation.